


random snippets and descriptions

by orphan_account



Series: Bowerstuck AU [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bowerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing important, just any information that doesn't fit in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	random snippets and descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been around! I've been stuck in writers block, and when I do write it's with my OCs. I suppose I could post that here if any of you wanted?

Nepeta Leijon is the captain of the Royal Eyes, a mixed group of trolls and humans alike serving as both royal guards and spies. In the rare occasions she is off duty, she can be found bounding through the thick forest that surrounds the city of Prosperse, hunting the wild monsters that roam through.

She wears all greys and browns and muted olives, and you'd be hard pressed to catch her without her necklace, the pendant in the shape and color of her moirail's sign. Her usual attire is a black tank top with camo grey pants and a long olive coat. Her one concession to vanity is a metal pin with her sign worked in, smoky dark to prevent any glint from reflecting off of it, that fastens the neck of her coat. She is renowned for her fighting ability and legendary sneak, and if she doesn't want you to hear her you won't until it's too late. It's said that she sold her soul to the Huntress to ensure success.

She thinks this is all preposterous, of course, but she finds all of these stories "furry amewsing", as she says, and, well, there's no real point in making the general populace less afraid of you; it keeps them in line.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's not a lot for such a long hiatus, but if you have requests put them in the comments and I'll get to them soon as I can.


End file.
